


Keeping a Straight Face

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Supernatural References, and a supernatural ship mentioned, nico is a fangirl, reading fanfiction in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You just caught me reading some hardcore smut fanfiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with such a blank face' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Straight Face

To be honest, Nico should have been paying attention to the teacher. Psychology wasn’t his best subject and there was a test in two days, but his phone was calling to him. There was a reason he didn’t read fanfiction at school anymore. There wasn’t enough time during passing periods to finish one and he always reached the best part as the bell rang. And come on, it wasn’t everyday he came across an AU that made his heart sing with joy. Sliding his phone out of his pocket and onto the desk, Nico began piling his books and binders in a specific way so that it would like he was reading the Psychology book and not his phone. Unlocking it quickly, Nico pulled up the internet and swiped over to the fanfic. He quickly found his place and began reading. Glancing up every so often to make sure the teacher wasn’t looking at him.

Thankfully, this AU was more smut than fluff, so Nico didn’t have to worry about containing his emotions at the end. He didn’t remember why he decided to click the story. It probably had something to do with the fact that the AU was pirates and Nico still had a thing for that.

“Ummm….” Someone said to the left of him. Nico looked up to see if the person was talking to him or just confused on the lesson. He found Jason, one of the juniors that Hazel hung out with a lot, looking at his phone, flushed pure red. Nico was pretty sure that it went all the way down to his chest. The blonde looked at him in amazement and embarrassment. “Ho-how can you read t-that with such a straight face? I’ve been watching you read that for a good 10 minutes and you never once changed expressions from that neutral look.”

It was Nico’s turn to flush red as he slid his phone away. Always at the good parts. Dean about to go down on Castiel and everything. “Why were you reading it? And why were you watching me?” Nico hissed. Jason cleared his throat and looked away.

“Uh, I noticed that you were paying attention and I was going to say something, but I noticed you were looking at something. And so I started reading t-that a-and….”

“Do not mention this to anyone. Do you understand? One word and I will castrate you.” Nico whispered, making sure not to capture the attention of the teacher. Jason nodded, still red.

“But seriously, how can you read that without reacting? That more hardcore than some pornos. A-and your reading it so it has to be even more v-vivid and-”

“You get used to it after a while.” Nico interrupted, saving Jason from babbling. “And it wasn’t that hardcore. I’ve read some pretty graphic and kinky ones. I stopped reacting a long time ago. Now, if it was fluff, I would have been a mess.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “You’ve read worse!” he yelled whispered. Nico glared at him.

“Do not tell anyone. Especially Hazel. No one hears about this ok?” Nico told him again, reaching for his phone. He would be damned if he did not finish this story before class ended.

“Ok.” Jason said. It was a couple of minutes before the blonde spoke again. “So, what was the name of that story? I-it seemed pretty interesting. And I could see Dean and Castiel together.”

Nico smirked slightly. Looks like he had a converted another person to fanfiction. At least this one shipped Destiel.


End file.
